no_rules_freedomfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights With The Tanners 2: Tanner's Revenge
Five Nights With The Tanners 2: Tanner's Revenge is the sequal to Five Nights With The Tanners. Plot You're Larry Kumplin, Rebecca's old College Roommate who's murdered her friends and family, 2 weeks later after the event of what happened, the Tanners are finally buried in their graves, but however one night, you hear a loud bang at the door, you just came out of the bathroom from upstairs, then you saw a distorted version of Danny Tanner, you then ran into the room and lock the door, however, it was later unlocked. You saw Danny and used a flashlight on him, and it makes him go away. You know what you did... you know what you have done... you caused all of this to happen... and now the spirits are very angry at you... so you just have to survive and try to think of a solution to repay them. Gameplay You play as Larry Kumplin and you're in your own bedroom with a window behind you, two doors and a vent up on the ceiling. Every night, you get a phone call from Rebecca and she tells you that the Tanners has been seen escaping their graves and are now after you. Despite her still hating you for killing her friends and family, she will still help you out to make sure that you're not dead. Some characters are effective by light, others by the TV, some both, while others none. There's a window behind you, if you see them there, close the window if they are about to get in. Characters and Information Resurrected Danny- The first enemy in the game. He appears to resemble his self except he appears all black, dirty, and dusty. He has phantom eyes and a wide, black mouth with no teeth showing. He's also missing his right arm and his other arm appears to be slightly longer as his hand is slightly big. He also has a knife on his forehead. He starts at night 1 and can appear from both doors or the vent, if you see him in any door, turn on the TV or use the flashlight, if you see him in the vent, use the heating control or he will kill you. While active, he will say things like " You know what you did", " We are the Tanners, and we are coming back for revenge", " You shouldn't have killed us", and " We already know where you are" Resurrected Jesse- Another enemy in the game. He appears to resemble his self except he is all black, dirty, and dusty. He also as a black, wide mouth with no teeth and phantom eyes. He's still armless, but he has an arm sticking out of his chest. He starts at night 2 and will only appear in the right door or vent. If you see him, use the Flashlight or the heating control if in the vent or he will kill you. While active, he will say things like " Time for you to pay", " My wife would not help you", " I was resurrected, with an arm in my chest", " I would let you take Becky's life", and " You will pay the price" Resurrected Joey- Another enemy in the game. He appears to resemble his self except he's all black, dusty, and dirty. He appears to have a shadow head with no facial features. His head appears to have a black, wide mouth and has phantom eyes. He starts at night 3 and the body can only appear in the left door. If you see him, use the flashlight or he will kill you. As for the head, it will pop up infront of you, stay still or it will make a loud, demonic Popeye laugh, attracting other enemies. While active, he will say things like " I thought we're friends", " There is nothing you can do to make us give you mercy", " That's not funny", and " I can still see you" Resurrected DJ- Another enemy in the game. She appears to resemble her self except she's all black, dirty, and dusty. She has her left, phantom eye with the other eye is still missing, pouring out black blood. She also has a wide mouth with no teeth and she also has some flesh wounds shown on her body. She starts at night 3 and will appear in the right door and vent. If you see her, you must turn on the TV or she will kill you. If in the vents, use the heating control. While active, she will say things like " I see you", " Why would anyone want us dead?", " me and my sisters are very angry", and " You won't be forgiven". TBA Ending TBA Trivia This takes place after the first game. Larry Kumplin is confirmed to be the killer, although, he was confirmed to be the killer in the first game's ending. Unlike the first game, the characters are able to speak while active, though the voices might be added in the first game soon. Category:Sequels Category:Video Games Category:PC games Category:Horror Category:2017 Category:Originator156